1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image composing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, the lens position is aligned so that the object is in focus, that is, the auto focus process is performed. In such a case, an AF evaluation value is calculated at each lens position for the sensing area in which an image of an object is formed out of the entire sensing area. Then, the lens is moved to the position where the AF evaluation value is the highest.
In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 2003-319235, there is also a technology for repetitively acquiring image data by performing the auto focus process for each sensing area, and composing the image data that have been thus acquired. As a result of this, the image data based on the entire capture area is finally acquired.